


Sandboy 2.0

by sharp_shooterlance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost identity reveal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, chat blanc comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp_shooterlance/pseuds/sharp_shooterlance
Summary: I got inspired by @gale-of-the-nomads on tumblr about a possible Sandboy 2.0 and I wanted to write it and bring it to life. I tried my best, here is a poor excuse of a oneshot! I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Sandboy 2.0

Ladybug hoped that it would be easier to defeat Sandboy tonight since this was his second time getting akumatized. She hated to admit it, but honestly she was feeling exhausted. By now it was close to one in the morning, and she had a really big test tomorrow at school. She hoped that once she met up with Chat this would all be over before it truly had a chance at beginning. 

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, keeping her tired eyes on the small child standing on top of the pillow that is seeping magical yellow sand onto her Parisians below. Briefly, she thought of the first time she was hit by him. As Marinette, her biggest fear was Adrien being crazy about Chloe. In her tired state, even the thought of that made her laugh. How simple things were then. Now she has Lila and Kagami to worry about as well. A sigh escaped her lips before she stopped on a roof that was just southwest of Sandboy. She pulled out her yoyo to contact Chat just as she heard a soft thud from behind her. 

“Evening, Bugaboo.” Chat’s voice rang softly in her ears and she felt her shoulders relax with his presence. 

“Hey, Kitty. Can we do this quickly? I am beyond exhausted tonight.” She offered him a soft smile before grabbing her yoyo tighter in her hands, getting down into her stance.

“Of course, M’lady. Although afterwards I wouldn’t be opposed to a cat nap with you as a reward.” He said with a smirk and sent a wink in her direction, causing her to quickly roll her eyes. Without offering a response, she jumped into action. 

Her silhouette danced through the air, being illuminated only by the full moon’s light. She used all of her momentum to leap towards Sandboy to try and knock him off of his pillow, however he saw her just a moment too soon and swerved out of her way, sending her rolling down into the streets below.

“M’lady!” Chat’s scream echoed throughout the empty streets as he leaped in front of her, effectively taking the hit for Ladybug. Just like the first time getting hit, an evil Ladybug showed up and began shouting vows of hatred towards her beloved partner. 

“Not you again,” Ladybug and Chat said in usion, and Ladybug felt a pang in her chest. She hated that his biggest fear was her rejecting him; she hated that out of all of the evil they saw every day, she was the thing he feared the most. 

“I’ll focus on taking care of her, Ladybug, you try to figure out a way to send this akuma to sleep.” Chat shouted before leaping up in the air, aiming towards the evil Ladybug. Ladybug sighed and tried to focus back on the original task at hand: defeating Sandboy.

She lunged for the akuma sitting on top of his pillow, him once again dodging it with ease. “This nightmare would all be over if you would just give me your Miraculous, Ladybug!” Sandboy’s laughter filled the air as Ladybug dusted herself off and prepared to go again. She could already feel her exhaustion taking its toll on her body, slowly breaking through the magical energy that wearing the miraculous gave her. 

Ladybug aimed her yoyo in the direction of Sandboy, just passed his shoulder and around a light post. The magical yoyo created a cage to keep him near the ground, making it easier for Ladybug to fight him. 

“You’re useless, Chat Noir! You never meant anything to me, you’ve only ever held me back! Your only role is shamelessly flirting, and even that you can’t do right!” Ladybug froze in her place at hearing her voice shout those horrible things at Chat Noir, and she couldn’t help but to look over at her partner who faltered in step at her words. Evil Ladybug took advantage of his weakness and hit him square in the abdomen with her Lucky Charm, sending him flying in her direction. 

“Chat!” Ladybug sent her yoyo flying, knowing that it would do its intended purpose at catching her Kitty and delivering him safely to the ground. He landed with a soft thud and she reached her hand out to help him up, and she noticed he refused to make eye contact with her. 

“Chat, you know I-” 

“Ladybug, watch out!” But Chat was too late. Ladybug had been struck with Sandboy’s sand, and now things were about to get ten times harder without her powers.

Only this time, after being hit with the sand she could still spin her yoyo and feel Tikki’s power flowing through her. 

“That’s not my biggest fear anymore?” Ladybug’s eyes knitted together, looking down at her hands, trying to think of what else it could be. 

“Perhaps you’ve gotten over your fear, M’lady. Wish I could say the same.” Chat’s voice was closer to her than before, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice echoed from the rooftop above them. 

“It has been so long My Lady, I was fe-line to lonely.” Ladybug starred up at the white-clad version of her partner, the same twisted smile plastered on his face. Her heart skips a beat and her skin pales as she realizes that, yes, of course, this is exactly what she feared most. She had nightmares of this exact situation, of seeing him again. 

“Ladybug...who is that?” Chat’s curious tone rang in her ears, but Ladybug can’t think straight. In fact, she can’t breathe right either. 

She was supposed to have fixed everything. She was supposed to never have to see Chat Noir turn into Chat Blanc ever again. She wanted to forget so badly of the encounter with Chat Blanc, and yet at the sight of him staring down at her, all of the memories came flooding back. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were surrounded. Evil Ladybug and Chat Blanc were on their left and right respectively, while Sandboy stood directly in front, watching his creations come to life. Something inside her twisted in agony knowing that now Hawkmoth has proof that both of their biggest fears were the other getting akumatized and working for him. 

Ladybug repressed the tears begging to escape her eyes, taking in a deep breath and grabbing Chat’s hand. 

“Okay, Kitty. Here’s the plan.” Ladybug begins, and throws her yoyo in the air.  
“Lucky Charm!”

A spotted rope fell into her arms and she quickly began to scan their surroundings, trying to piece together a plan. 

Evil Ladybug also summoned her Lucky Charm, getting the same gigantic sword as before. Perhaps they could defeat her and Sandboy the same way, meaning the rope was meant for-

“I’m getting a little impatient, My Lady!” Chat Blanc bellowed as he pounced at her, swiftly sending her off of the roof and onto the streets below. She cried out as she attempted at flinging her yoyo to try and cushion her landing but it was too late, her body slammed into the concrete streets below. She gasped for air as she looked up, seeing Chat Blanc coming straight at her, cataclysm in hand. She leaped up out of the way, barely avoiding getting turned into dust. 

“You hurt me, Marinette, why must you keep toying with me like this.” Ladybug flinched away from Chat Blanc, and began running as far away from Chat Noir as she could, praying to Tikki and all of the prior Ladybug’s that her Miraculous Ladybug will also wipe everyone’s memory of her identity. She was too scared, too ashamed, to look back and see if Chat had heard his akumatized counterpart reveal her deepest secret, so she kept running. 

“C’mon, Bugaboo, do I need to destroy this timeline too? What does it take for you to love me like I love you? What do I have to give? I have already given up my heart! I would destroy a thousand moons if it meant we could be together! Just give me your miraculous so we can finally be together, Marinette!” He leaped toward her from behind, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground. Ladybug stared into the foreign baby blue eyes of her worst nightmare, and began to cry. Chat Blanc still had his cataclysm bubbling in his hand, trying to snag her earrings with it. She put all of her might into holding his arm off, yet she wasn’t thinking clearly. It certainly didn’t help when she felt a splash of water on her cheek, and then on her nose, and when she looked up she saw a sight she was sure would haunt her for the unforeseeable future. Chat Blanc was sobbing relentlessly, angrily whispering to himself, but never breaking eye contact.

Ladybug couldn’t help herself; she reached her free hand up and caressed his cheek, slowly wiping a tear away with her thumb. Chat Blanc froze at her touch, no longer fighting her. He leaned into her palm, closing his eyes and taking his free hand and placing it on top of hers. 

“Oh, Kitty. What did I do to you?” Ladybug choked out, finally breaking down. They stayed like that for a moment, Chat Blanc finally getting to feel care from his Lady again while Ladybug made a silent oath to herself to make sure to never hurt Chat Noir again. 

“M’lady, look out!” Chat Noir tackled Chat Blanc, swiftly grabbing Ladybugs Lucky Charm and securing the rope tightly around the white-clad cat. Chat Noir grabbed a random newspaper from the closest trash bin and wasted Chat Blanc’s cataclysm before he could use it on the rope. Ladybug quickly snapped out of it and continued on with the original plan, luring Evil Ladybug into her trap and using her sword to cut through Sandboy’s pillow. 

She watched the akuma fly out of the pillow, knowing that she needed to deevilise it. Yet, for some reason, part of her hesitated. She looked over at Chat Blanc, still tied up, slowly fading from existence once again. She could have sworn she saw a faint remnant of a smile on his lips, and she couldn’t help but hope and pray this would be her last ever encounter with Chat Blanc.

She quickly deevilised the akuma and set it free. She went to grab her Lucky Charm, now just in a heap on the ground, when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

“Ladybug,” Chat Noir said, eyes not reaching hers. “Is it true?” Chat’s green eyes looked exhausted, stained with dark grey circles from lack of sleep. Ladybug hesitated to come up with an answer, but she quickly decided to try and distract him with a question of her own. 

“How did you manage to keep both of them at bay while I was gone?” She was genuinely curious; she felt guilty for not thinking of her partner having to face two opponents at once while she was with Chat Blanc. “A cat never gives away his secrets,” He smirked, but she could tell it did not match his eyes. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling her world slowly cave in on her. 

“Is what true, Chat?” She was begging, no, praying, that he wasn’t going to ask about her identity. She had hoped that he hadn’t heard Chat Blanc slip her civilian name into the battle, but perhaps fate was not on her side. 

“Was that really me? But like, akumatized me?” Chat also wrapped his arms around himself, kicking the dirt around his feet. Ladybug took this time to look around at her surroundings. It was almost sunrise, the streets were still mostly empty. Most of the people were back in their beds by now, leaving them pretty much completely alone. It wasn’t secluded enough for her though, so she quickly sent her Lucky Charm into the air. She then grabbed Chat’s hand, choosing to ignore the constant beeping coming from her earrings, and together they leapt up into the dawning sky. 

They landed on top of a secluded rooftop, covered by surrounding building’s shadows and other things they could easily hide behind if needed. 

“Ladybug, you’re about to detransform, please-” Chat tried but it was too late. Ladybug let her transformation fall, revealing herself as Marinette Dupain-Cheng to her most trusted companion. She let a sob escape before falling to her knees, finally letting the emotions of the past couple hours catch up to her. It did not help that Chat Noir was remaining silent; she knew he would be disappointed at finding out who she really was. She had all of this pent up sadness, and it was all set free at the sight of her failure with Chat Blanc. 

“M’lady, are you crying? Why are you crying? Please don’t cry, I swear I didn’t see anything.” Chat’s voice echoed across the rooftop, bringing Marinette to look up at him. She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, the cat wasn’t lying. His eyes were tightly closed, and he was walking in the opposite direction with his arms out, trying to find her. 

“Oh, Chat, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry about everything. I don’t deserve to be Ladybug. I don’t deserve to have you as a partner. I am so, so sorry Kitty.” Marinette choked out her words, hastily wiping her palms over her cheeks to try and stop the tears from falling. Chat somehow managed to find her, eyes still tightly closed, when his miraculous started beeping as well. She hadn’t remembered him using his cataclysm, he must have done it while fighting Evil Ladybug and Sandboy at once. 

“I won’t look either, Chat. I owe you that much.” Marinette closed her eyes and shoved her face into his chest as he detransformed, holding back a whole new wave of despair as she felt his bare arms embrace her. What had she done?

“It’s okay, Bugaboo. I promise I have no idea who you are still, I would never take a peek without your spoken consent. Cat’s honor.” She felt his chest rumble from his soft laugh, and she found herself sniffling and mustering up a laugh as well. They sat there, in each other’s arms, giggling and keeping their eyes closed as if they were playing the silliest game of hide-n-seek, and Marinette felt okay again for the first time in a while. 

“Chat?” Marinette’s voice came out as nearly a whisper, as if she was afraid of her own voice. 

“Yes, M’ladybug?” His arms rubbed up and down her back, comforting her the best way he knew how. 

“I feel like I don’t tell you enough, but thank you. I could never be the Ladybug that I am without you. You are what makes me miraculous, Chat. You’re my forever Lucky Charm.” Marinette found the confessions slipping like water from her lips, and knowing that everything she said was the truth. She felt Chat’s body warm up and heard his heartbeat quicken from her words, and she had to fight the urge in her to risk a peek at his blushing face. But she’d never do that to him, just like he’d never do that to her.

So there they sat, in each other’s arms, eyes squeezed shut on a rooftop somewhere across town. Maybe they were both delirious from lack of sleep and exhaustion, but Ladybug was sure that this was the true turning point in their dynamic. 

She would be nothing without Chat, and now she just has to prove to him every day that she truly is worthy of him. She finds herself hoping one last time to everything above that she doesn’t make the wrong move, as a flash of an all-white Kitty enters her mind. But just as quickly as it appears, it vanishes with the feeling of the smallest kiss on her forehead, and Marinette knows that Chat Blanc will never be a reality, not if she can help it.


End file.
